Away
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: Don is attacked by the Foot and loses his memory. They leave him in the forest to die, where he is found by a girl named Kitty
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja turtles

Mikey was flying around the lair all excited.

"Hey Raphie what's your New Year's resolution" said Mikey as he tapped Raph on the back of his shell. Raph aimed a slap at his head, but Mikey dodged.

"To find away to shut you up" Raph growled.

"No, no Raphie, it needs to be something that you can actually do" Mikey said still grinning from ear to ear, "maybe your New Year's resolution should be to get a better personality".

At this Raph jumped over the couch he was sitting on and ran to Mikey. Mikey yelled and started running around the lair. Don sitting in his lab could hear all the noise Raph and Mikey were making in the other room.

"My New Year's resolution will be to sound prove this room, so I maybe able to get some peace and quiet while I work" Don thought to himself as he turned off his computer. It appeared with today being New Year's Eve, Mikey was a little more active today, and that was saying something.

"I guess now would be a good time to get the parts for Raph's Shell Cycle and work on that, because I'm not going to get anything done in here today" Don thought as he got his duffel bag. When he walked out into the main room he could see Mikey using an armchair to block Raph from hitting him on top of the head.

"Hey Donnie where going" Mikey asked giving Raph time to tackle him.

"I'm going to get some parts from the junkyard" Don replied.

"Leo doesn't like you going alone" Raph said trying to keep Mikey on the ground.

"Well I'll be fast and he won't have to know I'm gone" Don said.

"Well, if your going can you pick up the pizzas for tonight's party" Mikey asked as he kicked Raph off of him.

"Okay I'll get them on my way home" Don said as he walked out the door.

After Don got all the parts he needed from the junkyard he noticed something moving in the shadows around him, but before he could act the pile of trash beside him fall and trapped him under it. Don screamed in pain, because a large piece of metal had completely crushed his left leg. As Don tried to get himself out from under the trash a group of about fifteen Foot ninjas attacked him and he was unable to defend himself. It didn't take long for Don to lose consciousness, but the ninja still continued to bet him.

"Stop" shouted the head of this little jump of Foot "I don't want to kill him just yet". "If we kill him the others will know and then they will attack us looking for revenge, but if we don't kill him then they would spend all their time looking for this one" he said as he kicked Don. "Drop him in the forest on the other side of the state, that way we know the others won't find him and leave him there to die" he finished.

As his men quickly went about doing what he asked the leader smiled to himself, Karai was going to be very pleased with what the had done and that they had left the other three vulnerable to an attack.

Mikey was finishing up the decorations for the New Year Eve party. When he finished he took a look around. We have drinks, snacks, confetti, music, and the TV is on Fox so we can watch the ball drop, now all we have to do is wait for April and Casey and Don to come back with the pizza. Mikey smiled to himself as he admired his handy work and watched as Klunk walked to the kitchen. The cat jumped into one of the bags of confetti Mikey had left on the table. The confetti spilled all over the cat and the kitchen floor.

"Klunk you're need to wait for the New Year," Mikey said as he laughed at his cat.

"Now I have to clean all this up before every gets here." He frowned at the cat then gave him his famous smile his brothers had learned to beware of. "Well made I should start the clean up with the cat covered in confetti" Mikey said as he picked up his cat.

Shortly after Mikey finished cleaning the kitchen and a very unhappy Klunk, April and Casey got there.

"Hey guys I thought I'd stop by Time Square and get you guys these" April said holding up a plastic bag.

"Awesome, presents" Mikey shouted grapping the bag from April. He reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses that said 2011 on them and throw a pair to both Leo and Raph. Master Splinter walked out of his room shaking his head at the antics of his youngest son.

"Welcome Miss O'Neal and Mr. Jones and a Happy New Year to you" Master Splinter greeted their guests. "Where is Donatello?"Master Splinter asked his sons.

"I haven't seen him in a while sensei" Leo answered.

"He went to the junkyard to get some parts and then he said he was going to go get pizza for the party" Raph said.

"Thank you Raphael, when did your brother leave?" Master Splinter asked.

"About an hour and a half ago" came the answer.

"Then your brother will be out of a little bit longer" Master Splinter responded.

"I don't like him going to the junkyard by himself" Leo whispered to Raph.

"Don old enough to take care of himself Leo" Raph responded.

But as time went by Don didn't come home.

When it was almost time for the ball to drop Leo stood up and said "It has been way to long of Don to be at the junkyard and to go get pizza, we need to go look for him."

"I agree with you my son, but with it being New Years the streets will be filled with people so be careful my sons" said Master Splinter. So Leo, Raph and Mikey went out to look for their missing brother, but after hours of looking they found nothing of their brother or any clues as to what had happen to him. Eight hours away on the outskirts of a small town called New Star, Kitty Bell was watching fireworks from top of a teahouse.

"I love watching these fireworks each year" Kitty smiled to herself "don't you agree Beowulf".

Yet her hound dog Beowulf was not listening to her, he was busy investigating the strange smell that he had found. After a while Beowulf started barking like mad.

"What is it boy" Kitty asked as she climbed down and went over to where Beowulf was. She was surprised to see Beowulf standing in front of a giant turtle who was wearing a purple headband, kneepad, elbow pads, and had a duffel bag over it shoulder. It didn't take long of Kitty to notice that the turtle was badly wound and got down to see what she could do to help. First curiosity got the better of her and she looked in the turtle's duffel bag, it was empty but it had a tag that said Property of Donatello, do not touch. Kitty closed the duffel bag and started to drag this Donatello back to her house to have his wounds looked at.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Kitty a lot longer than it normally would to get home, because she had to stop ever now and then from the effort of dragging the turtle. When she got home she put him down on the couch.

"Dad come down here quick" Kitty shouted up the stairs.

"What's up Kitty, I thought you would be out a little watching the…" Kitty dad started to say by stopped when he saw the turtle lying on the couch. Dr. Thomas Bell had been a veterinary for twenty three years but he had never anything like this on earth.

"Kitty were did you find him" Dr. Bell asked his daughter, as he went over to get a closer look to the turtle.

"I was watching the fireworks in my old tree house when Beowulf found him; he was about a few feet away from the tree house. Dad can you help him?" Kitty answered her father without taking her eyes off the turtle lying on the couch.

"Kitty get the first aid kit out of the cabinet" Dr. Bell told Kitty as he took a closer look at the turtle's wounds.

Kitty quickly went to do what her father asked. When she gave her father the first aid kit he started to clean the wounds and covering them up.

"Dad have you ever seen a creature like this before?" Kitty asked her father.

"No, but I have many different alien species when I participated in the Battle Nexus Tournament. Kitty we can't tell anyone about him, people will not trust someone like him, more so after the Triceraton Invasion two years ago." Dr. Bell answered her.

"So how are we going to keep a five foot turtle a secret? Everyone in this town seems to know what everyone else is doing." Kitty asked.

"Well, first we need to see what we can do for his injuries" Dr. Bell answered, "Kitty I need to go over to my office to get some supplies, he has a few broken ribs, a concussion, and his leg is badly damaged and it going to needed a brace. Can you watch him for me and be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, dad but what do I do if he wakes up" Kitty asked.

"Try to keep him calm and relaxed, but do not give him any medicine" Dr. Bell said as he got his car keys and coat.

When her father left the house Kitty set down next to the turtle. "I hope your going to be alright, I know my dad will do what he can for you. Where do you come from because I know it not from earth?" Kitty thought to herself. Then she remembered the duffel bag she found him with. She picked it off the floor by the couch where it was sitting to get a better look at it. Behind where it said Property of Donatello it had where the bag was made and what it was made of it.

"This bag was made here in the US, so you've been on earth a long time." Kitty said after reading the tag, "So how did you keep from being seen."

Just then the turtle on the couch started to open his eyes. As he opened his eyes he let out a small moan. Shock and pain were easy to see in his eyes as he looked around.

"Where am I and who are you?" he almost shouted then he stopped of a moment and the fear in his eyes started to grow. "Who am I?" He then asked.

Kitty stopped of a moment; he must have lost his memory when he hit his head.

"Its okay, my name is Kitty and you are at my house" Kitty answered him.

"But who am I and what happened" asked the turtle, then he let out a groan as he tried to sit up. Kitty quickly put a hand on his shell and gently pushed him back down.

"You need to lay down and don't know what happen or who you are" Kitty said but when she saw the look on his face she quickly about, "put when I found you, you had a duffel bag that said Property of Donatello on it, so I think that is your name"

"But you don't know my though or what happened to me" Don asked.

"No, but I give you my word of honor that I am going to help you Donatello" Kitty answered.

"Donatello that sounds right" Don said more to himself than Kitty.

"Try to get some rest okay, my dad will be back soon to fix up your wounds" Kitty said.

Don nodded his head in response but he wanted to know what happened, but if Kitty didn't know him how did he end up at her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Karai was furious. One her high ranking Foot soldiers attacked one of the turtles without discussing it with her. Of course that ninja was disposed of, but now the other three turtles will come after the Foot for revenge.

"Let hope the idiot had at least covered his tracks well" Karai silently thought to herself. "For now we will need to but more security out and move up our plans to attack the turtles".

For the past few months Karai had been planning an ambush to rid herself of the accursed turtles. True the fight with the turtles will be easier with one of the turtles already in his grave and with the other turtles being consumed with grief. But because of this the turtles will be expecting an attack.

This fool has made me have to change my plans of attack, and that will only but us back.

While Karai was forced to change her plan of attack, because of the unauthorized attack on Donatello, the turtles were busy looking for their lost brother.

"Okay Raph you take the east side of the sewers, Mikey you take the west, and I will take the roof tops and April and Casey will take the streets" Leo said making sure they all knew the plan.

"Alright, can we go now Donnie's been missing a week and all this planning does nothing to help him" Raph said annoyed with how long things had been taking.

"Donnie's been gone for over a week, how could even know if he's still out there" Raph thought to himself. "Well I hope who ever took him has a good doctor and knows his blood type, because he's going to need that if I don't kill him".

"If you find anything call the rest of us on our shell cells and we'll meet back here by night fall" Leo finished going over the plans not paying attention to Raph.

"We're going to bring Donnie tonight" Leo added as they walked out of the lair.

But they had just as much luck finding Don that night as they had every other night that week. Leo couldn't help feeling like he had failed his brother. "I should have found him by now, or have found some clue to what happened to him. Donnie wherever you are we are coming for you and we will make the person who took you pay."

Raph had had it with not finding Don, was going to go find Don himself. He was not going to wait for the next search party when his brother's life was in danger.

So when he thought the rest of the lair was asleep, Raph headed out to continue the search for Don. His first stop would be Don's favorite junkyard, the one he more then likely went to the night he disappeared.

When he got to the junkyard he started looking for clues they may have overlooked the last time they were there. Then he noticed something weird about the way one of the piles of trash had been stacked. It looked like things had been moved to hide something.

Raph went to take a closer look and a laptop sticking out of the bottom of the pile. Quickly Raph started to dig though the pile and soon he had dug out most of what Don had kept in his duffel bag. He knew this was Don's stuff because he had seen these things get them out of trouble many times; there was even the pigeon puppet he once used to get past a security camera.

"Someone tried to hide these things, like a murder would try to cover their tracks. No don't think like that Raph. I need to call to others, let them know what I found" Raph thought looking at his brother's belongings.

Leo was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. He could not sleep; he kept thinking about where Don could be and what could have happen to him. "How did I not know that Don went out, and how come I can't find him" Leo couldn't get that thought out of his head. His shell cell then started to ring. Leo answered it but before he could say hello, Raph shout from the other end "Get Mikey and get down to the junkyard, now".

In less than twenty minutes Leo and Mikey where at junkyard looking at what Raph had found and knowing that the chances that Don was still out there were now small.

After that they stepped up their search, but as the weeks past they still didn't find anything. Then a month after Don's disappearance Master Splinter called off the search.

"My sons I regret to say it appears we are not going to find Donatello" Master Splinter said as the tears started to roll down his face. This was the first time his sons had seen him cry.

"So he's dead" Mikey said as the tears started to form in his eyes. He looked around hoping that someone would say that he was wrong and Don was still out there. But now everyone and the room was now crying, even Raph the mucho turtle who said only babies cried. The brother he went to when he had a nightmare or when Leo and Raph fight was gone. He would never get advance from him or play video games with him ever again. Donnie was said one day he would bet his high score Guiterhero, but now he never will.

"Donnie I swear to you, I will find out who took you from us and I will make them pay" Raph thought to himself as it sank in that he would never see his brother again. He will never find Don asleep in his lab after he had worked an all nighter or have him drag them all other to the warehouse to see a new toy, like the sewer slider or tunneler. Donatello was gone from his life and he would never come back. Yes, who ever did this would pay.

"I had failed his brother and nothing will ever change that" Leo thought as the tears ran down his face. He would never have to fight Don about how much coffee he drank. He will never be able to ask Don for help when coming up with battle plans or watch the Discovery channel and listen to his thought on the subject the shows talking about. His little brother was dead, he fail to protect him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty couldn't believe it. For the first time in her life she had an A on an algebra test. True she had had a lot of help, but still this was unheard of for her.

Ever sense she and Beowulf had found Donatello in the woods she had been spending most of her time with him. It amazed her that even though he couldn't remember anything about himself, he seemed to know more about math and science than most of the teachers at school, maybe even all of them. Kitty even nicked named him Tellie-O, because anything she didn't understand at school he could tell her all about it in a way that she could understand.

Yet, help with school work was not the reason Kitty liked talking with Donatello. She felt like she could share anything with him without being judged. She had never felt so comfortable talking with anyone else the way she did with Donatello. She only wished she could help him with his memory. Even after a month he could not get any of his memories back. Her father said that more than likely he never will.

"Well, it a good thing that that duffel bag had his name in it, so at lest he still has that" Kitty thought to herself as she headed home. "What most it be like not to have any past, and no where to call home." Well hopefully when he heals he would consider staying with them.

When Kitty got home she found Donatello sitting on the couch with Beowulf sleeping on his lap, and he was reading a physical science book.

"Hey, Tellie-O" Kitty greeted as she put her bookbag on the hook by the door "you know you're the only person I know who reads those books for entertainment".

"Hi, Kitty" Don greeted looking up from his book "and just so you know this is entertaining, Beowulf has been showing some interest in what I read to him from it".

"Tellie-O, that dog is sound asleep. If anything it shows how boring that subject is" Kitty replied.

"Beowulf spent most of his morning running around the yard, so his being asleep has nothing to with what is in this book" Don argued back.

"Yeah, okay and I'm sure most of the kids in my science class ran around their yards before school to" Kitty stated.

"Anyways, Kitty how did you do on your algebra test today" Don asked as he put the book on the coffee table.

"How does my first A, in anything other than art sound?" Kitty asked with a grin that covered her whole face.

"That's great Kitty" Don said.

"And it's all because I had the world best tutor" Kitty said as she hopped down on the couch.

"Don't mention it Kitty, besides what else am I going to do?" Don stated.

"Well, my dad says that you're mostly healed up and soon you can start trying to find out where you came from" Kitty said.

"Kitty your dad told us I more than likely never going to get my memory back, I just luck that I still have my name. So I have no where to go after I heal up" Don said.

"You can always stay here with us" Kitty answered.

"Thanks Kitty, but I can't. You guys have already did a lot for me and you had a hard enough time hiding me this past month" Don said. Kitty and her father lived in a town where everyone seemed to everything about everyone else and people had asked the Bells what they were hiding.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that to" Kitty stated "I was thinking we could hide you in the treehouse".

"What" Don nearly shouted.

"Okay hear me out" Kitty started to explain "that treehouse is less than a mile from the house, and it's small but big enough for one person to live in and I don't use that often. You will also be able have meals with me and my dad."

"As crazy as that mite sound that could be my best option, but my leg has to be in this brace for another month. How will I climb a tree?" Don asked.

"Oh, Tellie-O, ye of little faith, I already got that planned out too. I was think we could use the extra wood my dad has in the backyard to use to make something like an elevator where you pull on a rope to get you up. That should work until your leg's better" Kitty explained.

"You know Kitty I think I'll take you up on that" came Don's response.

"Great, why don't we start on it now?" Kitty asked excited that she had found a way for Don to stay there.

"Kitty isn't your dad going to be home soon, and when he gets home you have to start practice." Don asked. Everyone in Kitty's family had been trained as ninjas for generations and every morning Kitty had mediation and when her dad got home from work they did evening practice. For some reason this interested Don even though he didn't like fight this training they did seemed familiar to him. Don plan that as soon as he could he would talk to Mr. Bell about teaching him.

"Okay after evening practice we start working on the treehouse" Kitty said.

"Alright" Don said back. So he was going to be able to stay here, well he may not have his memory but at lest he would have a home.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey woke up shaking. He had had a nightmare were he saw Donnie getting stabbed countless time with a sword. He slowly got out of bed and started walking down to the room at the end of the hall.

When Mikey stepped into the room he was hit with the smell of coffee and motor oil, the smell he had come to associate with Donnie. Plans for an upcoming project were laid out on the table and a few textbooks could be found lying on the floor. Don's bed was left unmade the same way Don left it before he was taken from them.

Mikey sit down on the bed he would always run to when he had a nightmare and pulled Don's covers around him. "Donnie I can't believe your never coming back" Mikey thought to himself as he looked around the room. Then Mikey noticed something under the covers and reached under them and pulled out a stuff beaver. It was Don's old stuff beaver, Donnie had sense he was three.

"You still have Loggy, Don, I thought you gave him away after Raph called you a baby for carrying him around" Mikey said as he held the beaver up. Mikey remember that Donnie had carried that beaver everywhere he went till he was nine. Mikey would always remember the day Don stopped carrying him around.

"_Come on guys Master Splinter's not going to be out all day" nine year old Raph shouted to his brothers._

"_Wait, let my get Loggy he likes exploring the sewers" Donnie says as he heads his room. _

"_Donnie only babies carry around stuff animals" Raph said as his brother came out with Loggy "not even Mikey carries around a stuff toy."_

"_But Loggy my best friend" Donnie said unset that his big brother would think carrying Loggy around was babyish._

"_Well, what can be expected from the turtle that still sucks his thumb" Raph said in reply._

"_I don't suck my thumb" Donnie lied as tears started to form in his eyes._

"_I'm surprised Master Splinter doesn't have to change diapers, seeing how much you act like a baby" Raph continued._

"_Fine, explore the sewers without me and Loggy, you don't want a baby slowing you down" Donnie said running to his room, tear running down his face now._

"_Raphie, you're a meanie" Mikey said after Donnie slammed his door._

"_Well, so he needs to learn not to carry around that stupid beaver" Raph stated._

That was the last time we had seen this old beaver. Donnie was really upset about what Raph said. Well, it appears like Donnie couldn't give you up.

"Well just so you know Loggy, we weren't ready to give up Donnie either" Mikey said to the beaver.

Mikey took one more look around the room and noticed for the first time the bo staff leaning up against the wall by the door. Donnie didn't take his bo staff when he went to the junkyard take night, he had to fight who ever attacked him unarmed. For some reason this add to the pain. Maybe Donnie would have had a better chance of defending himself if he had taken his bo with him. Mikey looked back down at the beaver in his hands.

"I guess Loggy Donnie's like you in away" Mikey said holding the beaver up.

"Me, Leo, and Raph hadn't seen you in six years, but you were still always there for Donnie. I know I'm never going to see Donnie again, but guess in away I'll never forget him so he'll always be with me" Mikey smiled to himself as he looked down at the stuff beaver.

"Come on Loggy, why don't you sleep with me in my bed? You have to have been lonely without Donnie here" Mikey said to the doll and with that Mikey head back to his room feeling a little better.

The next morning when everyone was gathered in the dojo, Master Splinter walked in carrying a picture. He walked over to the wall opposite of the door and quietly hung the picture up, and then he tied a black ribbon around one corner and stepped back. It was a picture of Don from a few months on his seventeenth birthday. Everyone in the room observed a moment of silence for Donatello.

After the moment of silence was over Mikey left then came back carrying Don's bo staff.

"I think this should go here" Mikey said leaning the bo staff up against the wall by Don's picture.

It was time for them to start moving on with their lives without their beloved brother, but deep down Mikey know they would always miss Don, but in time they would pull though this.

"Donnie wherever you are, I hope you're happy and know that we will always miss you" Mikey thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Don and Kitty were sitting in the tree house that had just been set up for Don. On the walls were some art work done by Kitty over the years and a new one she that she had just finished. It was a color pencil drawing of Don with Beowulf sitting in his lap and science book in his hand. Under the picture was a small desk with a few books on it and on the other side of the tree house was a hammock for Don to sleep on.

"Well, Tellie-O, it's not much but no one will know you're up here" Kitty stated after looking around the room.

"It's great Kitty" Don said as he put his duffel bag besides the desk.

"Well, it has a great view of the fireworks this town does for even special occasion and it's a good place to look at stars at night" Kitty said.

"And there great artwork decorating it, Kitty these works are amazing" Don said as he walked up to the picture of himself.

"How long have you been doing these" Don asked taking a good look at the drawing.

"Oh, I started when I was about five. Mind you, my first art projects looked pretty bad, my dad still has them though" Kitty answered.

"You really have a talent here, Kitty" Don said as he set down on the hammock.

"Thanks, I'm hoping to go to college in New York City to study art" Kitty answered blushing.

"You should, but are you sure about me staying up here. It looks like you've been using this tree house for your workshop." Don said worried that he was pushing her out of her work space.

"Don't worry about it I've been using it less and less over the years. Now I most only use it to store artwork or to watch the fireworks." Kitty replied.

"Well, thanks again Kitty for everything, you have no idea how much this means to me." Don said.

"Don't mention it. Now let head back to the house for dinner, dad's making spaghetti tacos for dinner." Kitty said.

"Spaghetti tacos" Don asked.

"Yeah, the other day I was bored so I watched this show called iCarly and they had them. It sound like it would taste good, so I asked dad to make." Kitty replied as she got into the wooden elevator they had made and started to use to rope push herself down.

"You know Kitty you're one kind" Don said as he followed her out of the tree house.

"I thank you, it's better to be one of a kind then one of the pack" Kitty replied as she headed for the house. "And just so you know your one of a kind to. I mean have you ever met a giant turtle who ten times smarter than anyone I ever met."

"Well considering I have no memory what so ever of before you found me I can't really say. I mean of all we know I come from a species of highly intelligent giant turtles" Don said.

"If that's the case Tellie-O, we need some of them to come to earth because more than half the people here are complete idiots" Kitty said smiling at Don.

By the time Kitty and Don go to the house they were both laughing at each others jokes.

As the weeks went on Don and Kitty got even closer. Kitty would go up to the tree house after school and work on one of her drawings while Don would fix or take apart an appliance from the Bells house. In this time they would talk about anything under the sun.

* * *

Finally Dr. Bell was able to take the brace off of Don's leg and Don was able to ask him about learning becoming a ninja.

"Well, Donatello to become a ninja takes a life time of work and will not be easy" Dr. Bell told him.

"I know, but for some reason your training with Kitty looks familiar to me so I want to learn" Don answered.

"Very well you I will start teaching you basic katas this afternoon" Dr. Bell answered.

"Thank you" Don said.

Yet, after a few minutes into his first lesson it became clear that Donatello not only know those forms but had already mastered them. Dr. Bell continued to give Don harder things to work on with similar effects. To were at the end of practice Dr. Bell knew why his and Kitty's training looked familiar to Don.

"Well, Donatello it's clear to me that you have already been trained as a ninja" Dr. Bell told Don.

"I have" Don asked.

"Yes, the skills you've shown today only come with years of practice. That's why our training sessions where familiar to you, you are use to training." Dr. Bell answered.

"How much about myself did I loss when I lost my memory? Well I will get my memory back and find out who I am." Don thought to himself as he headed back to his tree house.


	7. Chapter 7

"It has been two months since Don has disappeared, two months and I've found nothing" Leo thought to himself as he practiced in the dojo.

He would never forget hearing Mikey ask if he really was dead or seeing the tears in Master Splinter's eyes. And the whole time the knowing that the person who took his brother from them still ran free.

Now things in the lair were returning to normal. After Master Splinter called off the search parties, practice started back and after a week Mikey had started acting like himself. Yet, as normal as things got you could not hear the sound of typing from the lab or smell the fresh pot of coffee from the kitchen that only Don drank. Everywhere He looked he could see the evidence of his failure to his brother.

* * *

Mikey could hear his brother in the dojo from his spot on the couch. No matter what they said, Leo thought that what happened to Donnie was his fault.

"Klunk, when do you think Leo going to realize that this is not his fault" Mikey asked the cat sitting in his lap.

"I mean it's a Saturday morning the best time to watch cartoons, but does Leo want to do that no he wants to practice. I don't care how long he practices he's not going to change things" Mikey said now scratching the cat behind his ear.

"It's not just Leo either, Raph is going out every night trying to find clues to what happened" Mikey said more to himself than to the cat.

"I have an idea Klunk" Mikey said with a smile.

Yet, Raph who had been up all night trying to find clues to what happened to Don was not happy about being woke up to a loud bang from the kitchen an hour later.

"Mikey" Raph shouted as he walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a disaster zone, the oven had cake mix all over it and there was cake mix all the way up to the ceiling and Klunk was trying to get some of the flour and frosting that covered him off.

"What did you do? Wait on second thought I don't want to know." Raph said as he looked around the kitchen.

"I was trying to make a pick me up for you and Leo" Mikey said as he went to get a rag to clean up his mess.

"I haven't seen either of the two for you smile in a long time and I thought a special treat, like a cake, would help" Mikey said.

"Well sorry if me and Leo can't forget about Donnie, like you seem to have" Raph replied.

At that moment the smile was wiped off Mikey's face.

"You think I forgot about Donnie. Not a day in either the month we were looking for him or the month after when we had to except that he was dead that I have not missed him. Did you know that on the night Donnie was declared dead I went to his room and just sat on his bed? So how can you say that I forgot about Donnie?" Mikey said mad that Raph would even think that.

"Raph do you remember when we came back after Ultimate Draco sent us to those different worlds did you listen to Don's story. Because if you had listened you would know that Donnie would want us to move on with our lives, not spend every minute of them looking for him" Mikey said.

"I'm sorry Mikey I didn't mean it like that" Raph said felling like Mikey just slapped him in the face.

Mikey walked up to Raph and hugged him and then smiled at him.

"Raph I know you're upset and want the people who killed Donnie to pay, but we may never know who killed Donnie and you still have your life to live." Mikey said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Mikey that was a little too deep for you" Raph replied shocked by what his brother said.

"Well who says I can't be deep. You know Raph you should sleep with Loggy, it helped me mourn and move on." Mikey said smiling at his brother.

"You know I'm going to go watch my cartoons, seeing as how my cake idea blew up in my face" Mikey said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Mikey you can't leave this mess in here" Raph shouted after him.

"What was that Raph, I can't hear you" Mikey said from the living room.

"I don't know what we'll do with Mikey, but I don't see what we'll do without him either. I guess he's right though it time for me to move on with my life. Donnie I'm sorry I could make the people who killed you pay" Raph thought to himself as he watched Mikey from the living room.

Just then the security alarm went off and they could hear people heading for the lair. Then there was a loud explosion and foot ninjas came running though the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

Don was laying in his hammock thinking about the training session he had had yesterday. Where did he learn those moves? He knew that Kitty's training looked familiar to him, but he never guessed he was trained like that. He was happy here living with Kitty and her father, but his past was a mystery.

"I think I know where to find answers" Don thought to himself as he got out of the hammock.

Just then Kitty came up to the tree house.

"Hey, Tellie-O you're late for breakfast and dad's making pancakes" Kitty said.

"Kitty, you said your dad was the champion of a tournament called the Battle Nexis Tournament, right?" Don asked not really paying attention to what Kitty had just said.

"Yeah, when he was about our age he won it. Why?" Kitty replied.

"Well, I don't have any memory of who I am, but we do know that I have been trained as a ninja. Right?" Don said.

"Right" Kitty answered.

"It looks like I'm not from this plant, but isn't the Battle Nexus Tournament a tournament between world. So maybe someone there who I am or…" Don said.

"Is from the exact same place you are" Kitty cut him off, "I never thought of that. But Tellie-O the tournament isn't hold for almost a year from now."

"Yeah, but I think it's the best changes I got to finding out who I am" Don said.

"Well, then it looks like your going to the Battle Nexus Tournament with me and dad next year" Kitty said happily.

"So Kitty have you ever been to the tournament, before?" Don asked as he got up to head for breakfast.

"No, my dad want to wait for me to be a little bit older, though he said I will be old though next year" Kitty answered.

"Though dad said last time the tournament was held the person who won was about our age" Kitty continued.

"Well than maybe I will not only find out more about myself, but also bring home the trophy to" Don said joking around.

"Yeah right, dream on Tellie-O. If anyone brings that trophy home it's going to be me" Kitty replied.

* * *

Back in New York the Foot had fully surrounded the lair. And Karai was just walking though the door.

"Karai what are you doing here and how did you find us" Leo asked drawing his swords out.

"Leonardo, if I could find your lair once what made you think I couldn't find it again. And to answer you question, I have came to tell you how deeply sorry I am for the loss of your brother, Donatello" Karai replied.

With that Raph could fill the anger filling up inside him.

"What do you know about what happened to Donnie?" Raph shouted.

"Well, Raphael one tense to know what those under their command do" Karai answered.

That was all it took for the turtles to attack. Their angry, like Karai had hope, cloud their judgment and they were easier to defeat. Yet, Donatello had planned for things like this and had made many escape routes out of the lair. So the turtles lost their home again, but now they know the Foot had been the ones to attack Don.

It didn't take long for the turtles to find a new home after Karai's attack, though the new lair didn't have any of the old comforts of the old lair. They had no electricity or security systems, because these where all things Donatello saw to. In time though this new lair became home and the turtles where able to move on with their lives.

* * *

The months flow by for the turtles till it was time for their first Christmas without Donatello.

Mikey came into the lair carrying bags Christmas decorations and set them down on the couch. As Mikey started taking out the decorations and singing Christmas carols he stop for a second.

"You know Klunk, I just realize that this is our first Christmas without Donnie" Mikey said looking at the cat.

"It will be a year next week since his death" Mikey sighed as he sit down and scratched the cat behind to ear.

"I hope were ever Donnie is now having a merry Christmas" Mikey said to himself.

* * *

Little did Mikey know that eight hours away, Don was having a merry Christmas.

Time had past quickly Don and Kitty as well. Don enjoyed life with Kitty and her dad, and had felt more at home ever day. Don hoped he would get some answers to his past at the Battle Nexus, but if he did he was happy were he was.

Also as the months went by Kitty and Don became closer. It became rare for Dr. Bell to see Kitty or Don without the other. It became clear that there was more than just friendship going on between the two.

Kitty and Don were alone in the house putting up the tree with Beowulf watching from the couch.

"Kitty you know next week is the tournament?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I've been waiting a long time for this" Kitty answered putting another ornament on the tree.

"Well, I'm hoping to find out a little more about my past at tournament and there something I want to say before we go" Don said turning to look at Kitty, "Kitty, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I love you. I've known I love for awhile now" Don said looking Kitty strait in her eyes as he turned bright red.

Kitty looked back at Don and didn't answer. Instead she walked right up to him and kissed him. Don was surprise, but quickly returned to kiss. The whole time Beowulf barked and ran around them, but they didn't notice. Don and Kitty were in their own little world. After a while Kitty pulled away.

"Tellie-O, I fell in love with you shortly after we found you in the forest. And no matter what happens or what we find out at the tournament I will always love you." Kitty said smiling at Don.

"This is the most wonderful Christmas I have ever had" Kitty thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

It's New Year's Day, the one year anniversary since his loss his memory and also the day Donatello hopes to get some of it back. The Battle Nexus Tournament was set to start around noon that day.

"Hey, Tellie-O are you nervous?" Kitty asked Don as he came down from the treehouse.

"Yeah, a little bit. For a whole year now I've been waiting for this tournament with just a little bit of hope that maybe I could hide some answers there. But you know in reality, it a one in fifty chance I'm going to learn anything" Don answered.

"Well a one in fifty chance is still a chance Tellie-O and we'll never know till we get there so come on" Kitty replied as she pulled her mask on. Both Kitty and Don were wearing all black suits that covered their face.

Kitty and Don walked up to Kitty's dad who had drawn some strange symbols onto the house wall. As soon as he saw them he closed his eyes and started a strange chant. Then out of nowhere a door way appeared and the three of them walked though it.

When they come out of the passage Don and Kitty couldn't believe their eyes. This place was amazing, like nothing they had ever seen or believed that they had seen before.

"Come the tournament is about to start" Dr. Bell said walking to the large arena.

As the group passed though the Hall of Champions to get to the arena though two of the statues got Don's attention. One was a statue of a turtle creature that looked a lot like him and the other one was a statue of a rat.

Don didn't know why, but those statues meant something to him. He walked up to the first one.

"Hamato Michelangelo" Don read out loud.

"What about him Tellie-O?" Kitty asked as she to looked at the statue, "Oh, I see."

"What" Don asked hoping Kitty had an idea why this statue was familiar to him.

"Tellie-O, I'm an artist and I plan on study art in New York in a few months. So I have study art history and both you and this champion's names are names of Italian Renaissances artists. And look at both of you, you look a lot alike." Kitty told Don.

"Not only that I feel like I've met him before and not only him but that champion too" Don stated pointing to the statue of the rat.

"A one and fifty chance, huh" Kitty replied heading out to the arena.

Don smiled after her, he hoped more than anything these champions will be at the tournament. He knew he knew them somehow and it looked like he could be related to this Michelangelo. Hopeful he was about to get answers to his questions about his past.

After the opening speech the warriors were randomly paired and the tournament began.

Kitty was shocked when she saw her opponent; it was the same turtle whose statue she and Don had been looking at.

Kitty pulled out her sword and attacked him and he easily blocked he attacked.

"Do you know a turtle named Donatello?" Kitty quickly asked. The turtle's responds was instant. His eyes went wide and he dropped his weapons. "Could she be talking about my brother, could Donnie still be alive" Mikey thought.

"Do you know Donnie?" Mikey asked not able to keep the hope out of his voice, "We thought he died a year ago, is he still alive".

"Yes" Kitty answered smiling; she had found someone who could help Tellie-O remember his past. "I found him injured in the forest a year ago today; he doesn't have any memories so we were hoping to find some answers here".

To Kitty surprise her opponent ran up to her and hugged her

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. My big brother is alive. My brother is alive." Mikey said crying into Kitty's shoulder continuing to hug her. Then Mikey forfeited the match.

Mikey had to see his brother; it had been a whole year since he had seen him. When he was teleported out of the arena he looked down at the fights, trying to find his lost brother. There he was.

He could see Donnie; he was dressed all in black like his opponent had been, and if he didn't know he would never have guessed it was Don. But his fighting style was still the same. To Mikey surprise Donnie was fighting just any fighter, Donnie was fighting Master Splinter. Then Donnie won the match, to Mikey further surprise.

When Master Splinter was teleported a few feet from him, Mikey ran up to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Master Splinter, Master Splinter that fighter is…" Mikey all be shouted.

"Donatello" Master Splinter replied before Mikey could even finish. "My son, my beloved son is still with us" Master Splinter said as he turned to Mikey with tears in his eyes.

The rest of the tournament seemed to drag on for Mikey, he wanted to see his brother. To help him remember who he was and to bring him home. When Raph and Leo were disqualified from the tournament Mikey wasted no time telling them. Then after a long wait they were finial at the last match. Don v. Kitty.

"You know if Donnie wins this match Mikey, you are no longer the only turtle who is a Battle Nexus Champion" Raph said smiling and watching the fight. No matter how many times he said it Raph couldn't believe that Donnie was still alive.

The fight was a long one, but in the end Donatello became the new Battle Nexus Champion. His brothers ran to the arena, no longer able to wait to be with their brother again. Then out of no where the arena was covered with a dark smoke and when it cleared Donatello was gone. After a year of believing he was dead and mer seconds from being with him again their brother was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikey couldn't believe it. After a whole year of believing he was gone then to find out he was alive and just to lost him again. Mikey want answers where had Donnie been this last year, how had he lost is memory, and more importantly who had him now and how were they going to save him.

The ninja he had just met, Kitty, had looked over everything at the Battle Nexus of even a small clue as to what had just happened. But nothing could be found and no one knew anything about what happened.

"We were only seconds from being together again, only seconds what happened here" Mikey thought to himself as tears started to form in his eyes.

Just then Leo walked in. Leo didn't even look at Mikey as he took a sit at the other end of the room.

"A year ago today, I failed my brother I couldn't protect him. In time I learned to live with that and I looked out for Raph and Mikey even more. But when Mikey ran up to me telling me Don was I alive I refused to believe it. Then Mikey pointed him out, and I know that that fighter was my little brother. I have been given my brother back, only to fail him again." Leo thought.

"Well, I promise you Don we will get you back. I will make it up to you for not protecting you in the first place. I'm so sorry for giving up the search, when you were still out there." These thoughts helped clear Leo's head. He could do something now to help his brother and do something he will.

As Leo was thinking of ways he could get his long lost brother back, the Daimyo and Master Splinter walked in. One look at Master Splinter's face was all it took for Leo to know something was very wrong.

"We have just been informed that Draco's brother Lucius has set a ransom for the return of Donatello" the Daimyo stated looking around the room.

"Ransom what can for ransom. Is Tellie-O okay?" Kitty asked close to tears. The man she loved had loved since she met him was in trouble.

"Our sources tell that Donatello is still alive, but…" the Daimyo started.

"But what do mean but?" Kitty cut him off openly crying now.

"Lucius wanted us to know that he is serious about this ransom, so to prove it he has sent us Donatello's right arm" the Daimyo answered.

The room went silent. No one could believe what they had just heard. This Lucius had cut off Don's arm, this was much more than anything his brother Draco had done.

Raph was the first one to break the silence.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" Raph shouted. No could do this to one of his brother and get away with it, this Lucius did know what he had gotten into.

"Raphael calm yourself my son I share your angry, but this will not help Donatello." Master Splinter said putting his hand on Raph's shoulder. It was easy to see the pain in Master Splinter's eyes and the angry in Raphael's.

"What does this Lucius want?" Leo asked trying and failing to keep the angry out of his own voice.

"The same thing his brother wanted, the War Staff. He said no more harm will come to Donatello till a week from now. In that time he will come back to the Battle Nexus to trade Donatello for the War Staff, and if we refuse to the trade he will kill Donatello right then and there. He has also stated that if he kills Donatello, he will come to the next tournament and kidnap that champion and he will continue this until he has the War Staff. You see unlike his brother Draco, Lucius is patient and is willing to wait for what he wants." the Daimyo answered.

"Where do we find this Lucius?" Leo asked.

"We do not know he has kept himself well hidden over the years. I'm afraid the only thing we can do now is wait out the week." the Daimyo answered.

"We can't leave our brother in the hands of that mad man for a week. He cut off his arm after only a few hours." Raph shouted.

"Raph, calm down there nothing we can do. We need to plan this out. I promise we will not loss Donnie again. We will get him back. We have to get him back." Leo said looking strait into Raph eyes.

"Come on we will be better able to plan at home and we will be able to get any supplies we needed." Leo continued.

"Right and in one week I'm going to kill this Lucius and get my little brother back" Raph replied.

"Wait, I want to help you too" Kitty said.

"Sorry, girlie but this doesn't concern you" Raph replied.

"Doesn't concern me. I love him, more than I love anyone else in the world. I have lived with him of a year and I care what happens to him. I understand he is your brother and you're worried about him but so am I. I will do what ever I can to bring him back, because I don't know if I could live with it if he doesn't come back. So how could you say it does concern me?" Kitty asked.

"Come Ms. Bell, and helps bring Donatello home" Master Splinter replied.

With that the turtles, Master Splinter, and Kitty head back to the lair to plan their rescue mission. They had only a week to prepare.

"I promise Donnie; no matter what it takes I will not fail you again. I have failed you twice once leading to you losing your memory and the second to loss your arm. I will bring you home little brother. In one week no matter what happens you will be coming home." Leo thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

When Don woke up he felt a little lopsided, then he felt a lot of pain coming from his right side. Then he saw it. His entire right arm was gone.

"This guy cut off my arm, why would he do that" Don thought trying not to panic. What was in that gas he used at the tournament, come to think of it who did capture him?

"I was so close to finding answers, and then all this happen. Now I not only don't know who I am, but also now I'm missing an arm. You know I think from now on I'm going to be expecting something bad on New Year's. Last year I lost my memory, this year it was my arm and I don't want to know what it is next year." Don thought to himself as he laid there on the ground.

Then his mind with blank, and he was somewhere completely else.

_The lights were flashing showing how little time they had._

"_Okay, Donnie don't think about the thing you're working with being a bomb, think of it as just another project._ _Oh, no I only have thirty second." Don thought as he cut some more wires._

"_Come on, Donnie. I don't want to be wall paint." Mikey shouted right in his ear._

"_Mikey if you don't want to be wall paint you need to be quiet, so I can think. And it deactivated so calm down." Don said wiping the sweat off of his forehead._

"_Donnie have I ever told you that you're the best brother anyone can have" Mikey said taking a deep breath now that the danger had passed._

"_You can stand to say it a little more, but if you really want to show me how much of a great brother I am, don't tell Leo about this" Don answered._

"_Donnie, do you think I want to listen to Leo" Mikey said putting his hands on his hips._

"_What were you thinking, you guys went into enemy territory with no plan and no way to contact us" Mikey said in a good imitation of Leo's voice and waving his finger at Don._

_Donnie laughed. "Come on Mikey let's go find those guys that tried to blow us up."_

"_Yeah, they gone have some explaining to do" Mikey replied._

"Okay, that was weird was that a memory. I hope, but why am I starting to get my memories back now" Don thought then his mind went blank and another memory came up.

_Donnie was hiding in the closet, he didn't want his brothers to see him crying._

_Suddenly the closet door opened up and Raphael looked in._

"_Why are you crying, Donnie?" Raph asked._

"_I'm not crying Raphie" Donnie lied hoping his brother would believe him._

"_Yeah, but you're still up set" Raph replied ignoring the lie._

"_Why can't I do what you guys can do" Don asked not looking Raph in the eyes._

_Raph looked at his brother confused. _

"_What do you talking about Donnie" Raph asked him._

"_I can't do what you, Leo, or Mikey can do in the dojo. I'm never going to be able to do take, why I should even try to be a ninja. I'm never going to be good at it." Don said no longer trying to hide his tears._

_Raph set down and put his arm around his brother._

"_True you'll never be a ninja" Raph replied._

"_Not making me feel better Raphie" Don said putting his head in his arms._

"_I wasn't trying to make you feel better, because I know you won't be a ninja if you talk like that" Raph said._

"_Huh" Don couldn't see were his brother was going._

"_You have all it takes to be the world's best ninja, but can't be that if you give up. I have seen you with one of your little doohickeys, you could work for days on the same project and get no where. But after a few weeks you bring the doohickey, fix and even better then it was before. So I know you have what it takes to be a ninja, but if quit you won't be a ninja." Raph said getting up._

"_Raphie" Don said looking at his brother in the eyes for the first time._

"_Yeah"_

"_Thanks, bro" Don answered._

"_Well what are brothers for, but to tell you when you are being stupid" Raph said smiling at his little brother._

The memories where now coming one after the other and after what felt like hours every memory came back to him. He knew who he was, where he came from, and more importantly who his family was.

Then Don throw up, he felt horrible. The sudden wave of memories had made him very sick and adding that on to his missing arm things didn't look good.

"All this time, everyone must think I'm dead by now" Donnie thought sadly to himself, "my family was only a few feet from me I even fought Master Splinter in the tournament. I was so close to going home, when it was taken from me again."

"Well, if I going to die here it's better to have my memory back, then to die without it" Don thought.

"No, I am not going to die here. I'm going to go home, I going to be with my brothers again, I going back to New York City, and I going to be with my beloved Kitty. I will not die here with who ever had kidnapped me. Someone will find me and I will be here when they do." Don knew it all he needed to do was wait. Then Don started coughing, and he knew he had a fever as will.

"My chances may have been a little better though if I didn't get sick" Don thought to himself as he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty set at the kitchen table with the turtles as they talked about ways of getting Don back. It was clear to everyone that they could not give Lucius the War Stuff, but they couldn't let him kill Don.

Kitty was worried, what if Lucius didn't keep his promise and hurt Tellie-O more, what if he was already dead, or what if they couldn't stop Lucius. It had been five days since the tournament and all the plans they came up with had hundreds of things that could go wrong.

"That would put Don in even more danger and I have no attention of losing him again. Our main goal should be getting Don from him, not fighting him" Leo said to Raph for the one hundredth time.

"He kidnapped our brother and cut off his arm, Leo, I'm not going to let him get away with that. And there is no way I'm going to let him touch Donnie again." Raph shouted.

"If you go about this that way you're going to get Don hurt more" Leo shouted back.

"What if Lucius gave Donnie back to us, without a fight" Mikey asked clearly following his own train of thought.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Mikey.

"Do you really think he would just give Donnie back to us" Raph asked Mikey.

"Well, he did say he would give Donnie back if we give him the War Staff" Mikey answered.

"Mikey we can't give him the War Staff; think about what someone like Lucius would do with that kind of power. Remember what his brother, Draco, did when he got a hold of it." Leo replied thinking Mikey couldn't be thinking what he thought he was thinking.

"You clearly don't read comic books Leo. We don't give he the real War Staff, we make a copy of it and give that to him." Mikey answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So he'll hand Tellie-O back to us thinking we gave him the War Staff and then we can fight him without having to worry about Tellie-O or giving him the War Staff" Kitty replied seeing where Mikey was going.

"And I can knock his teeth down his throat" Raph growled.

"That give me and Kitty two days to make a believable War Staff, but we're both artist so it shouldn't be a problem" Mikey continued as if Raph hadn't said anything.

"Mikey you draw comic books" Leo said looking at Mikey", but it the best idea we have".

"Then me and Mikey better get started" Kitty replied walking out of the kitchen. Kitty was happy to final have something she could do to help Tellie-O. In two days time he would be back in her arms, in two days time he would be safe again.

"Kitty I keep my art supplies in my room" Mikey called. Kitty nodded and followed Mikey.

When Kitty walked into Mikey's room she started to wonder was Mikey a turtle or a pig, because his room was a mess. She couldn't see the floor under all of the comic books, action figures and who knows what else.

Mikey walked though the mess over to his desk, and got a tool box that was sitting under a stuff beaver. Mikey smiled at the beaver and patted its head then headed for the living room with his supplies.

"What's with the beaver Mikey" Kitty asked seeing him pat it.

"It's Don's, he had it for as long as I could remember. It was one of the few things that survived after Karai attacked our old lair. For past year, when we thought Donnie was dead I slept with it. I guess it made me think that Donnie was still here in a way, it even became more important to me when all the pictures we had of Donnie were destroyed in that attack." Mikey answered.

Kitty smiled, Tellie-O family really cared about him and was willing to do what it took to get him back.

"Tellie-O I hope in time you can get your memory back, because who would not want to remember a family like this" Kitty thought to herself.

Kitty then got her wallet out and pulled out a picture she had in it.

"Here Mikey, in a few days we'll have the real Tellie-O back, but since you no longer have any pictures of him…" Kitty said holding up a pocket size picture of Don holding Beowulf.

Mikey smiled, "you have no idea how much we missed Donnie and I can't stand the thought of losing him again."

"You won't have to, we're getting him back and we're going to make this Lucius pay. But first we have a War Staff to make" Kitty replied.

Kitty and Mikey spent the rest of the day working on the staff to trick Lucius. As they worked Mikey told her stories about Don's past and Kitty told Mikey about what Don had been up to in the last year. Yet, neither of them could fight off the filling of worry they both had.

"Donnie we'll going to bring you home, you can count on that. And you're going to be with Kitty again, I don't think you could have found a better girl if you looked for one" Mikey thought to himself as he put the finishing touch on the War Staff.


	13. Chapter 13

It was time. Lucius could already see the War Staff in his hands, everything was going to plan. Lucius know that the Daimyo would not let the Battle Nexus fall and if warriors believed that to win the tournament would ended their lives no one would enter the tournament.

"Master, the week has past" came the voice of one of Lucius' servants.

"Then prepare the prisoner, we must not be late for our meeting" Lucius said to his servant as he got up.

"Master, a few days ago the prisoner had became ill, it is not safe to move him" his servant replied.

"I did not ask how the prisoner was feeling; I said prepare him to leave. I can't get the War Stuff without that prisoner" Lucius shouted making his servant shake in fear.

"Yyyes master" the servant replied still shaking.

* * *

Down in his cell Don could hear commotion going on outside, though he was not really interested in what was going on.

The shock for having all his memories return and the loss his arm had taken its toll on Don, and because of that he had gotten sick. So even if what was going on outside the cell involved him there was little he could do about it.

Don couldn't help but wonder though, why was he taken prisoner, why his arm cut off and what was was going to happen to him. At least after the Foot ambushed him and he didn't know what happened he had Kitty there to help him and he wasn't in any danger.

The guards came in with the medic. Don then noticed there where more guards than there normally was when the medic came in.

The medic carefully removed the bandages from around where Don's arm use to be.

"Well he's healing up good from the amputation" the medic said then he placed his hand on Don's forehead, "but his fever appears to be going up if he is to go with the master he will have to be carried and moved slowly".

"The master wishes to get to the Battle Nexus as quickly as possible, and it is not in our best interest not to do so. So the turtle will have to hang in there the best he can" one of the guards stated.

"True, I have cared for many of the master's servants who did not do as the master want, when he wanted it. I have even had to bury many of those servants" the medic said as he put fresh bandages on Don and finish checking him over.

As the medic checked him over, Don listened to his and the guard's conversation. It was clear that this master they kept talking about was the one who had captured him. But what was it that he wanted with him.

The medic reached into the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a needle and a bottle of medicine. He took Don's only remaining arm and prepared to give him a shot.

"This will knock him out and he should stay out till you get to the Battle Nexus" the medic said to the guards.

Don heard this and saw the needle, but he didn't have the strength to stop the medic from injecting him with it.

A few seconds after Don was given the shot he was out and the nearest guard picked him up.

* * *

Lucius was waiting in the front room for them.

"What is taking so long? The faster I return the Battle Nexus Champion, the faster the War Staff is mine. It can't take this long to take someone from the dungeon and bring them up.

Just than two guards walked in, and the one on the right had Don swung over his shoulder.

"What took you so long?" shouted Lucius.

"Sorry master, but we thought we should have the medic look at him before you leave" one of the guards answered him.

"I don't care about the champion's health. All I care about is getting the War Staff, he is free to die from what ever illness he has after that" Lucius replied.

"Forgive us master" the other guard said.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, or the medic would have two new patients in the place of the one he lost" Lucius said as he griped Don from the back of the shell.

"Go back to your posts, I will be heading to the Battle Nexus alone" Lucius continued as he walked to the door, dragging Don as he went.

"Yes master" both the guards replied as they watched their master leave.

* * *

Before long Lucius found himself standing outside the Hall of Past Champions.

"Not long now, and I have everything me and my brother Draco worked for. Draco believed that he was more fit to hold the War Staff. If only Draco could see him now." Lucius thought as he walked up to the group waiting for him.

The Daimyo, Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Kitty were wanting for Lucius at the end for the hall.

"Lucius this is your last chance, give us back Donatello or suffer the punishment for such a crime as this" the Daimyo said when Lucius was close enough to hear.

"You are not in the position to be making threats Daimyo" Lucius replied with a smile on his face.

"Very well then have it your way" said the Daimyo as he handed the War Staff to Leo.

Leo walked forward and placed the staff on the ground in front of Lucius, than stepped back.

"See that wasn't so hard" stated Lucius as he picked up the War Staff", now here's your champion". Then Lucius throw Don at the group standing there.

Kitty and his brother ran to Don. Fear filled them when they felt Don's fever.

"You said you wouldn't do anything else to harm Tellie-O" Kitty shout with pure angry at Lucius.

"I didn't, it's not my fault if he got sick" Lucius replied, than Lucius got a closer look at the staff in his hands.

"This is not the War Staff" Lucius shouted with anger, "you all will pay for this trickery".

With that Kitty tightened her hold on Don and Don's brother got up and stood in front of Don and Kitty, as Lucius prepared to attack.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius could not believe it he let these turtles and the Daimyo get the best of him. Well he would make them pay for their trickery. He had told them he would kill the Battle Nexus Champion if they didn't give him the War Staff, and so that is what he would do.

Out of the corner of his eye Lucius could see Kitty pulling Don away from the fight that was clearly about to start. Without second thought Lucius went after the sick turtle.

Kitty's arms pulled Don closer to her as Lucius attacked, but he never made it to her.

Lucius was stopped in mid jump, he was stopped by the Daimyo who was using to War Staff to keep him frozen.

"Lucius this attack on the Battle Nexus can not go unpunished. You have used an innocent participant in the tournament to try and gain the War Staff and control over the Battle Nexus. Such actions will not be tolerated here, you will go to the dungeon to await punishment" the Daimyo said looking at Lucius who was trying to get free of the War Staff's hold. Then Lucius vanished in thin air.

The Daimyo just shook his head, and then turned to Kitty.

"Come we must take Donatello to see the healer" the Daimyo said and then he uses the War Staff to transport them, the same way he transported Lucius.

They then appeared where all warriors who are injured at the Battle Nexus go. As soon as the healer saw them he got up and pointed to one of the mats.

When Kitty set Don down on the mat the healer started to examine him. As Don was examined his family stood around him and watched nervously.

"After all this time and all that has happened could we still lose Donnie" Mikey thought to himself as the healer stood up.

"The wound were his arm once was, is healing nicely and will be fine if the wound is cleaned daily and the bandages changed. It appears that sometime after his arm was removed this warrior has come down with a bad illness. I have some medicine that should help, but that is all I can do for him. Only time will tell if he is to live or not" the healer replied.

* * *

A few days have passed since they returned from the Battle Nexus and Don had not woken up. They were now taken turns watching over Don at Casey's farmhouse. At first no one wanted to leave Don's side, they all want to be there when he woke up. It was hard for the turtles to think that after a year of believing that Don was dead and then to find out he was alive, to think that they mite loss him again.

When Don woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer laying on the bed of hay. He was lying on a bed with blankets covering him, after so long for being on that hay it felt weird. Where was he, it was clear that he wasn't with whoever had kidnapped him.

As Don opened his eyes he was looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He knew those eyes they were the eyes of his beloved Kitty.

Kitty was the happiest she had been in weeks, Don was finally waking up. After him being kidnapped, then the rescue mission and finding out that he may still die, it was up believable how happy his waking up made her feel.

After Don got a good look at his surroundings he asked, "How did I get back to your house."

"You didn't think I would leave you in the hands of that mad man Lucius did you. And we are not at me house" Kitty answered back.

"Then were are we?" Don asked then Don suddenly realized where he was.

"We're at Casey's farmhouse aren't we" Don answered his own question.

Kitty was shocked, how did he know that for as long as she knew him he had no memory about who he was or where he came from. So how does he now know who about Casey and his farmhouse?

Don smiled seeing the confused look on Kitty's face.

"Some how, shortly after I lost my arm, my memories came back to me" Don replied.

Then Kitty smiled making her whole face lit up, "Good I was starting to worry about having to reintroduce you to your family. And also I must say that it would have been horrible if you didn't get your memory back, because your family is some of the weirdest and most wonderful people I ever met."

"Well, we now know for sure that I don't come from a planet of super genius turtles" Don joked.

"Donnie you're wake" Mikey shouted from the doorway he had been on his way to take his turn taking care of Don.

Don smiled he couldn't believe that Mikey was here it had been a whole year since he had seen him and he couldn't have been happier to see him.

"Hey Mikey" Don said.

Mikey screamed even louder and ran up and hugged Donnie.

"You remember, you remember, you remember…" Mikey kept repeating as Leo, Raph, Master Splinter, April and Casey ran up stairs to see what all the noise was about.

The happiest in that room was unbelievable; their family was finally whole again and would stay that way. Everyone would have stayed in there talking, laughing and just catching up till night fall if Master Splinter hadn't reminded them that Donatello was still sick and there for need rest.

The happiest stayed in that house over the next week. Though a few days after Don had woken up his brothers left of a two days saying that they had some things they need to get done in. It had seemed a little fishy, and when Don asked them what they did in New York for those two days he couldn't get a strait answer.

It didn't take long though for Don to get healthy enough to go back to New York. Don had heard about the attack on the old lair, by the foot and so was curious to see what the new lair looked like, what his new home looked like.

When he got there he noticed that it was bigger then any other lair they had had, but he also noticed that there was no electricity. Master Splinter was walking around lighting candle so that they could see.

Well, that would be his first project that he was going to work on. After looking around he noticed a large open room that looked like and had many of the same things as his old lab.

"We thought you mite being needing a new lab" Mikey said smiling at Don, "come on Donnie we haven't showed you the best part yet". With that Mikey grabbed Don's arm and started pulling him to a room in the back.

"Mikey be careful that's my only arm" Don said.

Then Don got a look I the room that Mikey was taking him to. The walls were a light purple and there was a large desk on the right wall and a bed on the left. There was also a book self filled with books about things from advance algebra to Newton's laws and a new laptop was sitting on the desk. And on the bed lying on the pillows was Loggy.

"We asked our friends for some help setting this up. We thought that you should have a room in the new lair" Leo replied from behind Don and Mikey.

Don just smiled at them and thought, "I'm home, I'm finally home".

A few months later Don had security systems and electricity running in the lair. He also made a robotic arm for himself that was very much like his real arm, he just couldn't feel it and he had to take it off before bed. He also got a little pit of pay back at Mikey, by going on and on about how he was now Battle Nexus Champion like he had done.

Kitty also finished high school and had moved into the dorm rooms at the art college she wanted to go to, that was less than a mile from the lair. Beowulf moved into the lair with Don, though there was some trouble with him and Klunk at first.

So despite everything that happened in the past year, everything seemed to fall right into place of Donatello.

The End


End file.
